organizationeternalfandomcom-20200215-history
Lyx
}|number = Forty|title = The Natural Destruction |weapon = Pickaxe|element = Erosion|position = Member|rank = Enigma|job = Resident Tattoo Artist and Piercing Expert |homeworld = Dwarves' Woodland|age = 15|height = 4'11"|original name = Mina Rosen''}} Lyx is number forty in Organization Eternal and, on the list, is the #2 bitch in Eternal (only beaten out by Robo Yamx). She can be very crude and spiteful, but a handful of members have been able to cause her to tap into her, somewhat, kind and mothering personality. This fae-looking Nobody is called The Natural Destruction. Story Mina Rosen Before Lyx there was Mina, a young child whose mother was burned on the accusations of witchcraft. Mina created Ly as a way to escape reality and feel no pain in her life. Minas Morte When the eventual change from Mina to Lyx occurred, the creation of a Heartless also happened. The Heartless, who would later be known as Minas Morte, took the appearance of a young child who looked much like Mina. Under the belief that Mina would only be real if they were together, Lyx stayed with Minas, and did her bidding. After seven years, Lyx finally attempted to go against Minas's wishes, but wound up injured to near death. Left to die, Lyx tore apart her own magic to heal herself, then blocked her memories with the remaining magic. Eternal The Nobody, Lyx, would eventually find her way to the base of Organization Eternal, void of almost all magic, an 'x' scar on her face that was filled in with rainbow-ink, and the inability to create portals. There she tried her best to be cheery and happy. And it did work. For a small time, the fae-looking Nobody that would one day be one of the biggest bitches in Eternal was happy, and had a love interest. This was until the newly free willed Nobody meet an older Nobody male due to sheer accident and was sexually assaulted. This occurred multiple times and would play a large part in what would almost reach pure insanity. The other contributions was the pregnancy that occurred and the forced miscarriage that the father of her first child would put her through. Lyx lost almost all will to live after this point and turned to the love interest she had to help her through her pain. Adelaide Lyx later bore a daughter sired by a powerful Heartless known as Bale after a one-night stand. This happened in the middle of her relationship with her love interest, obviously this ruined the relationship. During the duration of Lyx's pregnancy with her daughter, who would be named Adelaide Cresentia Rosenthal, she only tried to terminate the child once...with a bread knife. Unknown Return Baby on the Way Personality Element and Weapon(s) Element Lyx's element is known as Erosion, it is the ability to take away the structure of things layer by layer. As such Lyx takes on the task of disposing of corpses and the like for the Organization. She at one point unconsciously had a layer of Erosion around her, but has since stopped this. (Though when she feels threatened she has been known to make a layer around herself.) The Erosion at one point began to use her body as it's fuel when she was not in battle, and, after quite some time, she began to receive the aftereffects of this. (These included internal bleeding and lose of strength on her part.) Weapon(s) Lyx's pickaxe has lovingly been named 'Lucy' by her, and is a rather average looking pickaxe. Personality Sexuality Relationships Children Mesajinx Niox Korlux Noxthajan Category:Nobodies Category:Characters